


Tick tock, knife drop

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Death, Death Death and an extra load of Death, Harrymort - Freeform, Killer Harry Potter, Lots and Lots of Death, M/M, No more coming out of this lil kitten, One Shot, Serial Killer Harry Potter, enjoy, lots of death, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry is obliviated. But maybe he wasn’t influenced and wasn’t that way all along? He’s lost five years of his life, and no one will tell him why. Time to stir up some death and gets some answers. Time to break some obliviates. Tick tock, time is running out, and the blade’s against your throat, are you going to speak or are you going to fall?





	Tick tock, knife drop

**OBLIVIATE!**

 

***

 

Tick tock.

 

Luminous green eyes open in the darkness.

 

Knife drop.

 

Everything seems fuzzy...

 

Tick, tick, tick.

 

He’s fighting against Voldemort, right?

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 

Where did the ring on his finger come from?

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 

Why is it five years after it should be...?

 

Tick tock.

 

Why is the letter V entwined with a H engraved on his lower shoulder?

 

Knife drop.

 

Crimson eyes open in his memory.

 

Tick, tick, tick.

 

There is a dagger, handle engraved with emerald snakes.

 

Tick tock, tick tock.

 

It’s in his hand.

 

Tick tock, tick tock.

 

It’s in Ron’s neck.

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 

Ron’s bed is covered in scarlet.

 

Tick, tick, tick.

 

He’s running through the forest with Hermione.

 

Tick tock.

 

Voldemort has almost caught them.

 

Knife drop.

 

Why should he keep running?

 

Tick, tick, tick.

 

Hermione is pulling his arm, telling him to keep running, but he doesn’t want to.

 

Tick,

 

Tick,

 

Tick.

 

Crimson eyes call to him.

 

Tick tock, tick tock.

 

“Avada Kedavra.”

 

Tick tock, tick tock.

 

Her body lies limp on the grass.

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 

Those crimson eyes are right there.

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 

He apparates somewhere that feels safe.

 

Tick, tick, tick.

 

This crimson eyes are inside.

 

Tick tock.

 

The man of the crimson eyes open his arms.

 

Tick tock.

 

He runs into them.

 

Knife drop.

 

The obliviates break.

 

Tick,

 

Tick,

 

Tick.

 

He is home.

 

Tick tock, knife drop.


End file.
